


Trick-or-Treat

by bookwyrmling



Series: xxxHOLiCHalloween Week 2015 [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Shopkeeper!Watanuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet nights never seem to stay quiet at the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the Tumblr xxxHOLiCHalloween Week.
> 
> Prompt: Trick

It was a quiet evening at the shop. There had been no guests at the shop the past few days and, so far as Watanuki knew, no guests due to arrive for a while. Doumeki had even said he would be busy tonight with his family. Maru and Moro were elbows deep in pumpkin innards after recently reading a book about Halloween and wanting to make jack-o-lanterns.

There were already three on the porch.

Watanuki was in the kitchen, separating the pumpkin seeds from the strings and seasoning them for a baked snack, when he felt it, the sudden intrusion of his barrier. Maru and Moro went silent in the next room, as well. It was when he heard the shuffling of chairs that Watanuki remembered how much of a mess the two looked right now with bits of pumpkin up their arms and even a bit in their hair thanks to some of Mokona’s mischief – the black bun was currently locked away in the bathroom until he finished cleaning up the worst of the mess he had caused in there – and ran out to keep them confined to their newspaper-covered workspace.

“But it’s our job,” Maru complained.

“It’s Maru and Moro’s job,” Moro argued.

“This time I can do it,” Watanuki promised as he led them back to the table, careful not to put his hands in any of the pumpkin after wiping his own off while running.

A knock sounded on the door.

With another look sent at the two girls to remain in the western style room, Watanuki walked to the front and opened the shop’s door only to find another door.

Odd.

There was a sign on the door that said KNOCK in a child’s hand and, after reminding himself that nothing that meant him ill could enter the barrier, Watanuki reached out and did just that.

The door shook in its floating frame, the knob turned and then it creaked open to reveal an unexpected trio.

Kohane and Doumeki stood, dressed in jackets to stave off the chill, with their son, Ayame, between them. Ayame sported an elaborate kamen rider outfit, though the mask now appeared to be in Kohane’s arms. 

Before Watanuki could ask what brought them here, Ayame stepped past the door Doumeki held – the unnecessarily large dolt had to be useful for something – and reached into their bucket. "What a good costume!“ he complimented, much to Watanuki’s confusion as he was wearing standard around the house wear. "You deserve plenty of candy,” the seven year old continued all the same, pulling his hand out of his jack-o-lantern shaped bucket and holding out several pieces of candy that barely fit in his small hand.

Watanuki reached out his hands to catch them, the moment the first piece began to slip through Ayame’s fingers. Rather than take them back, however, Ayame’s smile grew even more before he ran up to his mother and clung to her sweater. "I did it, Mommy!“ he declared with pride and Kohane moved the helmet under one arm to bend down and pat her son on the head. "You did, indeed. It’s fun to hand out candy, too, isn’t it?”

Confused as to what was happening, Watanuki sent a questioning glance to the silent doorholder. "Ayame wanted to go trick or treating,“ was all Doumeki said and Watanuki sighed in annoyance because he should have known not to expect anything from the man.

"Uncle Watanuki! Uncle Watanuki!” At the tugging on his sleeve, Watanuki turned to Ayame who immediately struck a pose. "I’m Kamen Rider!“ he claimed and Watanuki smiled at the sight and Kohane’s confirmation that Ayame had wanted to show off his costume and celebrate with his Uncle Watanuki. "You must fight very hard to protect your mom and dad and friends,” he complimented before hearing footsteps behind him.

“Welcome home!” "You’re back!“ came the cries behind him and Watanuki turned with a sigh to see Maru and Moro dropping pumpkin all over the entry way before running past his arms and wrapping themselves around Doumeki and dragging Kohane through the false door and into the shop.

"Come in, it’s cold outside,” Watanuki invited as he held the door open for everyone to enter. Doumeki was the last in after setting the door to the side.  
“Did you carry that all the way from the temple for this?” he asked amused, to which Doumeki jerked his head out to the street. "We’re parked not far away.“

By the time the two men joined Kohane in the hall, Ayame had joined Maru and Moro over their pumpkin. "I made sure to have Doumeki bring the kid tools for that, so it should be fine,” Watanuki promised and Kohane smiled at him, one hand resting on her swollen belly.

“Really, you made a poor choice in husband, marrying a lout who would drag you out in this weather,” Watanuki huffed at the sight as he led her into the kitchen, “Come with me and we’ll get you seem tea.” "Shizuka treats me well; I’m pregnant, not sick, Kimihiro-kun,“ Kohane argued as she allowed Watanuki to lead her all the same.

"How are you feeling?”

Kohane’s smile glowed at that question and she rubbed her belly even more. "Much better now, thanks to you,“ she answered, her smile softening as she stared at the bump, "We have an appointment next week. The doctors should be able to tell us the gender then.”

“You’ll be evening out your family,” Watanuki informed her and Doumeki as the other man followed them into the kitchen, as well. Watanuki looked back from the water kettle and laughed at Kohane’s surprised, “Oh,” before holding the candies he still held out for them to see. "Your son paid the price. Now let’s just hope she turns out like her mother and not her father. The Doumeki genes could use a bit of diluting.“

"They’re pretty strong,” Doumeki argued and Watanuki rolled his eyes. He still spoke regularly with Haruka and knew well how strong the Doumeki genes could run. That didn’t mean he had to look forward to any more of those bored, secretive faces popping up around him.

As conversation flowed in the kitchen and laughter echoed from across the hall and Mokona yelled that he was done, so could he please come out, “O Just Watanuki-sama,” Watanuki smiled. It was a far more hectic night than he had planned, but nights like these were the best of all. It was then he realized he would need to start making that heigushi soon.


End file.
